Deseos invisibles
by Srita. An
Summary: Yellow lo supo desde el primer momento en el que vio a ese muchacho cruzar las puertas de cristal, del restaurante de su tío. El era un fantasma. AU/Participante de "¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak."/specialshipping


**Disclamer: **La triste realidad es que nada es mío, son de Nintendo y muchos otros individuos.

Este fic participa en "**Viva los bonus**" del foro "**Dexholders del Profesor OAK**"

* * *

**Deseos invisibles.**

**.**

Yellow lo supo desde el primer momento en el que vio a ese muchacho cruzar las puertas de cristal, del restaurante de su tío.

A simple vista él hubiera podido pasar por un ordinario, e incluso un guapo, muchacho de 18 años, pero Yellow no tenía una simple vista. Desde pequeña no había sido como el resto de las niñas de su edad, su cuerpo era muy menudo y sobre todo torpe, cosa que siempre provocaba disputas entre sus amigos y los "niños malos"; La verdad a ella poco le importaba lo que otros pensaran, suficiente tenia con la vista que le habían otorgado.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, el primer indicio que tuvo acerca de que ella no era como el resto, fue cuando recién se mudaron a la ciudad y ella, que aun era muy pequeña, le había comentado a su mama que en su armario vivía un niño, claro está, su madre se rio de las ocurrencia de su hija y alego que no era más que un amigo imaginario, pero… los amigos imaginarios no te cuentan toda su vida "pasada", ni te hablan en dos idiomas.

Poco tiempo después de aquello, Yellow descubrió que su casa anteriormente pertenecía a una familia extranjera, que perdió a su único hijo por una enfermedad. Ese niño era el mismo que vivía en su armario.

Pero lo que realmente le aseguro que ella no era normal, fue el ver a su madre tararear una canción mientras cocinaba la cena, cuando horas antes había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico.

Yellow al final había entendido que tenía un extraño don –O maldición. – que le permitía ver a los muertos. Ahora que lo pensaba debió de verse muy ridícula hablando con alguno que otro fantasma en lugares públicos, pero había aprendido la lección, era mejor fingir no "ver" a ver realmente. Sin embargo no pudo evitar inspeccionar aquel fantasma, era algo inesperado que de repente sus ojos no pudieran hacer otra cosa que tratar de descifrar cada centímetro de él:

Su piel mantenía un tono lúgubre y algo enfermizo, era tan pálido que casi se traslucía. Su cabello de un vivo color negro que contrastaba enormemente con el resto de su aspecto, era ocultado debajo de una gorra, impidiéndole a Yellow ver su rostro por completo y agradecía aquello, porque lo más probable era que si él la notaba le hablaría para pedirle algo extraño; O sí, si alguna vez te has preguntado por que andan por ahí los espíritus de la gente muerta, es sencillo responder, bien puede ser porque tienen algún pendiente o por que simplemente les encanta joder a la gente, para desgracia de Yellow abundaban mas los segundos.

Y por eso cuando de la nada los ojos del muchacho se toparon con los suyos, revelando unas intensas pupilas rojas, Yellow respingo y desvió la vista con la cara teñida de rojo, fingiendo no haberlo visto; al parecer no era tan buena actriz, ya que el muchacho se encamino asta la mesa en donde ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Me has visto ¿Verdad? –Interrogo con la voz extasiada de la emoción, Yellow fingió no escucharlo. –No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado a que alguien me note. –él toco su hombro, causándole un fría sensación en donde su mano se poso a pesar de tener ropa abrigada.

–Yellow estas temblando, –La voz de su amiga Blu la salvo de salir corriendo del lugar. – y estas muy ro-ja…–Blu formo una sonrisa picara y llevo sus manos hasta debajo de su barbilla. –Es acaso que has visto un chico guapo. –Indago con la curiosidad inyectada en su voz. Yellow negó y no pudo evitar jugar con sus dedos. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando sus amigos notaban de alguna forma que dirigía su atención en algún lugar en concreto, aun que no hubiera nada en el punto en donde ella mantenía la vista, por supuesto ellos no sabían que ella veía _muertitos, _y nunca se los diría.

–No te imaginas todo lo que he pasado. –La voz del fantasma empezaba ascender, eufórico.

–Anda dime, ¿A quién has visto? –Blu la había empezado a sacudir de las manos y el muchacho-espíritu de nuevo le tomo del hombro y la empezó a jalar intentando llamar su atención. Yellow que cada vez aumentaba de color por la creciente complicación de la escena, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse jalonear y rogar por qué un ángel bajara ayudarla.

Y ese ángel si llego, o bueno algo así. Al parecer la ayuda divina por la que suplicaba Yellow apareció en forma de un peli-rojo llamado Silver; pero a diferencia de lo que ella imaginaba, Silver simplemente las ignoro de largo y se sentó en otra mesa. Vaya ángel más amable.

–Por favor deja de sacudirme. –Pidió al borde del llanto y a los dos no les quedo de otra más que soltarla.

–Perdón me entusiasme. –Hablo el muchacho.

–Yellow eres una aburrida. –Afirmo Blu mientras bufaba con pesadez, Yellow musito una disculpa y la castaña viajo su vista por el resto del restaurante, buscando algo de su interés. Sus ojos centellaron en el momento en que visualizo a su próxima víctima. –Yellow te tengo que dejar. –Y a continuación se levanto y corrió alado de Silver para explotarlo con preguntas acerca de su profunda amistad con Kotone, el aludido que hasta el momento se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa se empezó atragantar mientras el color le subía al rostro.

–Al menos ya no seguirá preguntando. –murmuro para sí misma, mientras soltaba un suspiro retenido.

–Ahora me vas a escuchar. –Yellow se sobresalto al recordar que en realidad no estaba del todo sola.

**…**

–Vamos no me ignores. –Suplico el muchacho que le seguía el paso, Yellow intento acelerar su caminata con la intención de dejarlo atrás, pero sus pasos eran demasiados cortos como para hacerlo. –Por favor háblame. –volvió a pedir esta vez deteniéndose a unos metros de ella, Yellow no se detuvo y siguió avanzando. –Por favor. –exclamo con la voz temblorosa, provocando que el cuerpo de la rubia diera un pequeño brinquito, ella suspiro; Después de todo no podía dejar solo a alguien que necesitaba su ayuda, y con el corazón en la mano empezó a caminar hasta en donde él estaba, debía de admitirlo, a pesar de poder ver fantasmas desde que tenía uso de razón estos aun le infundía temor, ya que independientemente de su apariencia, en su mayoría solían ser malvados. Como buen ejemplo el fantasma del niño que vivía en su armario, era realmente encantador con las mejillas rosadas y el pelo rizado y aun así era aterrador, en las noches solía carcajearse de ella, jalándole el cabello y pellizcándola, una vez incluso quiso tirarla de las escaleras. Era otra cosa que había aprendido Yellow, no todo es lo que parece, y por eso ese fantasma le infundía una extraña sensación en el estomago, con su apariencia tan amable y alegre.

– ¿Estás bien? –Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero el muchacho levanto el rostro con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

–He esperado mucho, mucho tiempo a que alguien me dirija la palabra. –La voz del muchacho sonaba quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar de la felicidad. –La gente me ha ignorado, por mas que les hable ellos no me contestan. –Yellow agrando los ojos, extrañada de aquello ultimo.

–Bueno, la gente normal no te puede ver. Es normal que no te hablen. –dijo, observando como en el rostro del muchacho se formaba una enorme interrogación.

– ¿Y por qué no me pueden ver? –Pregunto, Yellow se movió nerviosamente, las cosas tomaban un rumbo extraño, era caso que él no sabía su propio estado.

–Bueno… eres un fantasma. –Musito con algo de temor y un evidente sonrojo.

–Así que estoy muerto. –Para sorpresa de ella, el moreno no se inmuto, simplemente soltó un enorme suspiro y se llevo los brazos detrás de la cabeza. –en ese caso ahora entiendo muchas cosas. –

**…**

–Red. –Él le extendió la mano y a Yellow no le quedo de otra que estrecharla. – Tengo una pregunta, Se supone que soy un fantasma, entonces, ¿Por qué te puedo tocar?

–Es porque yo soy consciente de que existes. –Musito apenada, era extraño hablar con alguien de ese tema.

–Ah, ¿Y por que soy un fantasma? –indago. Yellow se rasco la cabeza, jamás había conocido a un fantasma que no sabía que en realidad estaba muerto. En verdad era muy despistado

–Supongo que es porque tienes algún pendiente. –En respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento de red. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál sería?

–En realidad no recuerdo nada. -Yellow dejo caer la mandíbula, ese fantasma era un caso especial. –Solo sé que estuve caminando mucho tiempo, buscando algo. –

**…**

–Un broche.

–No.

–Una carta.

–Lo dudo.

–Un… sombrero

–La verdad no creo que esto funciones. –Exclamo Red. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se habían conocido y su principal objetivo en común era que Red pasar al _otro lado. _Pero sus vagos intentos por descubrir aquel objeto que él busca siempre acababan en un rotundo fracaso.

–No tienes alguna otra pista. –Indago Yellow, estaba agotada. Red a diferencia de lo que había pensado de él en un principio, no era en lo absoluto malvado, es mas era un despistado de primera.

–Creo que al final mi destino es ser un fantasma para toda la eternidad, si tan solo ella me viera se reiría de mí. –Exclamo en un suspiro, Yellow sorprendida voltio el rostro hacia él.

– ¿Ella? –Pregunto extasiada. Podía ser una pista. –Recuerdas a alguien más. –Red se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

–No lo sé. Mi mente está llena de imágenes borrosas, y a veces, solo a veces tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me espera.

**…**

El tiempo paso, impreciso y silencioso, y mucho antes de que se diera cuanta ya eran 4 años de conocer a Red. Lo debía de admitir se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarlo, y de alguna forma también aliviada, Yellow había descubierto que a pesar de todo no quería que él se marchara, era un pensamiento egoísta que solo la beneficiaba a ella, y eso no estaba bien.

Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras se dirigía a una de las colinas del bosque, a Red le gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí, y apenas vislumbro su imagen una ola de culpabilidad la invadió. El se veía muy solo y sobre todo triste; En ese momento ella lo comprendió, Red se debía de marchar.

–He Yellow, has tardado mucho. –El se levanto de su lugar y le agito la mano.

–Red-san, Soy una mala persona. –

–No lo creo. –Él la miro extrañada. "_Lo soy, porque no quiero que te vayas"_ El pensamiento quedo vagando en su cabeza por algunos segundos, hasta que se armo de valor y con las mejillas enrojecidas vocifero:

–Red-san, Gra…gracias por ser mi amigo. –La voz le tembló ligeramente y cerró los ojos por la vergüenza, él tardo algunos segundos en procesar la información.

–Gracias a ti, Yellow. –Y entones ella abrió los ojos, quedándose muda. Delante de ella estaba Red, sonriendo radiantemente mientras que en su cuerpo se empezaban a filtrar algunos rayos de sol, y las partículas que se desprendían de ellos arrastraban consigo a la imagen de Red. –En verdad gracias. –Lo último fue un susurro que se perdió en el aire. Red se había ido.

Yellow quiso llorar, pero no sabía si de la felicidad o la tristeza. Al final de cuentas, el objetivo principal era ayudarlo, el quererlo solo había sido una pequeña consecuencia. Una pequeña, triste y hermosa consecuencia.

**.**

* * *

**30/6/2014**

_Tarann~~ Ya termine. No es la quinta maravilla, pero es algo XD  
_

_La verdad si me salieron OOC, según mi criterio, más en mi defensa nunca había escrito de ellos._

_Si les gusto pueden dejar un Review. _

_Gracias por leer~_


End file.
